


Your Touch

by R_L_Williams



Series: Pas De Deux (Dance of two) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_L_Williams/pseuds/R_L_Williams
Summary: Dean catches his brother and ruby sexing each other after class and sneaks off to rub one out and his mind betrays his emotionstitle based on the Black keys song





	Your Touch

They walked into the weight room and it looked deserted, the far lights were off and the only exertive sounds common to a weight room work out were coming from the weight room office. Cas and Dean both paused for a moment and looked at each other with a mix of confusion, curiosity, and caution on their faces. They both walked silently closer to the weight room and peeked through the office window. At first it just looked like a twisted mess of brown hair and skin but the longer the boys looked the more clearly defined the barriers between the intertwined limbs became. The writhing human facing the window reared their head in a throw hair flipping bliss. Dean recoiled slightly as he watched his brother face sinfully contort into a concoction of Elysian pleasure and carnal exertion. Dean watched as his brothers massive hands slithered up the spine of his clearly female companion and twisted their way into her luscious locks. Sam pulled the womans' head gently to the side. Revealing the profile of Ruby; whos' mouth dangled open in an obscene display of wanton joy. As Sams teeth began to graze up the side of her neck Dean and Cas were knocked back into awareness of one anothers’ presence. They shared a quick, near anxious look before briskly walking out of the weight room and hurriedly agreeing to work on Cas upper body on a more fortuitous occasion  
“Ugh man…I SO could have happily gone my whole life without seeing my brothers…my baby brother mid sex face.” Dean said twisting his face in mortified disgust  
“Awkward as it may have been I have to hand it to the not so little guy..” Cas added tentatively   
“What do you mean?”  
“Ruby seemed to really be enjoying herself.” Cas said a playful unhide-able smirk inching across his face  
“Dude” Dean replied scrunching up his face as he shoved a giggling Cas to the other side of the hall  
“What I just call it like I see it!”  
“Well you do what you like…I gotta take a shower.”  
…  
Dean stepped into the shower and let the water flow down his subtly aching body. He squeezed the shampoo into his palm and lathered it into his hair, scratching his nails along the tense skin of his scalp. He rinsed his hair and his hands and then took his favorite mint body wash –it always left you skin with an icy tingle- using his hands he lathered the soap up and down his arms and legs, all over his torso and as much of his back as he could get, he scrubbed his underarms and in between his toes before finally rinsing off his hands and tending his favorite part of any shower; his me time. He leaned his arm against the cold wall of the shower and then leaded his head against his arm allowing the steaming water to roll down his back. He slid his hand down between his thighs and gently wrapped his fingers around his member. Dean had always had a vivid imagination and that came in great handy when he found the time in his day to be alone. His carnal minds’ eye flipped through a salacious slide show of his favorite lovely lady fandom characters(he never like to imagine real people, always made him feel like a sexually objectifying douche bag): Lergetha Lothbrok and her intoxicating combination of beauty and lethality, grown up Hermione Granger; a girl with brains and guts with eyes like a clear night. His hand wound around his engorging shaft; he bit his lip to keep from making any noise, even the slightest sound would reverberate off the walls. He had to be absolutely silent. He reached down and toyed with his testicles to add a little extra sensation to the mix. Margery Tyrell whos' low cut dress had a hard time competing with her electrifying smile. Black Widow with her ginger hair and skin tight…martial arts. He felt tension building in his body: Starting with the tension in his toes and the extension of his legs. Inara Sera all grace and class and subtle sex appeal, Irene Adler a woman of razor sharp wit and war starting beauty. Tension slithered up into his hips. This time he didn’t see a full form. He saw legs; sleek toned, long legs covered by black thigh highs with an adorable lacy yellow trim, yellow panties with a sweet black bow in the front that barely covered a beautifully plump ass, a sexy black tutu. Heat pooled in him as he crept up on the raggedy edge of coming; immense, striking, blue eyes, graceful hands. Wait- ‘I know those hands…those are…Cas hands’ suddenly Dean pictured Cas hands on either side of his head in the club, Cas hand running up his sides as they danced together, Cas hands as he tied his shoes and donned his tights. He saw Cas in that stupid bumble bee costume. Ass peeking out from under the tutu, sleek leg muscles showing through the tights. He saw Cas, heard Cas say his name as he felt his hot seed cover his hand.   
“Ooooaaaaaahhhhhh”……Dean couldn’t contain the sound. He reined it in as wave after wave of sensation rolled through his body and down to his core. He had just come…hard…to the image of his Pas De Deux Partner…shit just got complicated.


End file.
